That Was Us
by Faithia
Summary: Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis que la meute a obtenu une victoire sur Monroe à Beacon Hills pourtant la guerre entre les espèces surnaturelles et les humains n'a jamais été aussi présente sur le globe terrestre. Ainsi que l'espoir dans le cœur d'un Stiles devenu émissaire de retrouver Derek Hale. Suite alternative Teen Wolf, [Sterek.]
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Le créateur de Teen Wolf

Pairing : Sterek et d'autres

Rating : M

Quelques informations : Etant très déçue que le couple Sterek n'ait pas pu se former dans la série, je me suis imaginée une suite dans laquelle elle serait possible. Avant tout, Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis le dernier épisode de la saison 6B et Stiles est devenu émissaire. Derek n'a jamais perdu ses capacités d'Alpha, il en est donc toujours un. Cora est présente, je trouve dommage que ce personnages n'ait pas été plus développé dans la série. Et... et bien, je pense que c'est tout, je vous laisse donc découvrir le reste et bonne lecture !

Les chapitres sont postés lors de la nuit du samedi au dimanche chaque semaine, donc le premier chapitre est pour demain ! :D

 **Prologue**

Qui aurait cru que sa vie deviendrait ainsi ? Malgré le fait qu'il ait dû faire face à la lycanthropie de son meilleur ami comme si c'était la sienne lors de leur première année lycéenne. Une épreuve qui avait été loin d'être ordinaire. Essayer de rester en vie lors des pleines lunes lorsque votre frère de cœur aux griffes acérées est à vos côtés. Oui, il pouvait considérer qu'il avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être courageux. Une activité qui avait rendu la transition dans le monde des adultes beaucoup moins banale.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il devait subir aujourd'hui. Se retrouver plongé dans une guerre mondiale contre des chasseurs. La plupart étant des novices, mais d'autres... Comme les militaires pouvait être rangée dans la case des professionnels.

Cette guerre avait dépassé les frontières de Beacon Hill, faisant en sorte que le monde entier était désormais un chantier. Même si cela n'empêchait pas la population de vivre. Ils étaient méfiants, sur leurs gardes, la majorité des habitants possédait des armes sur eux pour se protéger lorsque la situation les dépassait. Mais un accident était si vite, trop vite arrivé.

La bataille avait désormais pris une place majoritaire dans leur vie. Bien plus que durant leur adolescence. Stiles Stilinski n'avait pas hésité à faire un choix. Celui de suivre son meilleur ami à travers les Etats-Unis accompagné de sa légendaire Jeep bleue.

Pourtant, il aurait été facile de deviner qu'une autre raison l'avait aidé à faire ce choix. Si on observait juste un peu plus.

Et rien que d'y penser. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'une jeune femme, brune. Endormie sur un des fauteuils, un magazine ouvert sur sa poitrine. Cora Hale. Ils l'avaient retrouvée dans l'état de l'Utah. Ou plutôt, avait suivit les indications de Derek. Refusant de la laisser sans meute autour d'elle. Pas avec les temps qui couraient.

Déjà trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, errant sur les terres américaines. Telle une famille. Une meute. Parmi tant d'autres qui essayaient de survivre à cette guerre, qui essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils auraient pu rester à Beacon Hill, protéger leur ville des différentes créatures surnaturelles attirés par le Nemeton.

Mais Scott se sentait responsable de la peur et surtout de la haine qu'éprouvait Tamora Monroe. S'il avait arrêté la bête de Gevaudan à temps... Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tant de monde mourir à cause de sa négligence. De son erreur. Une erreur qu'il avait essayé de réparer en quelques mois, mais qui n'avait fait qu'alimenter la colère de Monroe. Au point qu'elle s'allie à Gérard Argent.

Et ce dernier point avait été très inquiétant. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne fallait jamais choisir comme complice, c'était bien le patriarche de la famille Argent.

Heureusement pour eux. D'après Chris. Ils ne seraient plus inquiétés par ce dernier. Une sacrée épine en moins dans le pied aux yeux de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le grand-père d'Allison était très doué en ce qui concernait les tactiques et surtout la manipulation. Il croyait sans mal en sa capacité de monter une armée mondiale contre le surnaturel.

Et même ça.. il avait réussi à le réaliser avant sa mort. Alors oui. Le sentiment de responsabilité pesait sur les épaules de l'Alpha.

Sans surprise. Stiles, Lydia, Derek et Malia avaient refusé de le laisser seul. Et durant leur aventure, un nouveau membre avait fait son apparition

Heureusement, ils avaient confiance en la relève dans leur ville d'origine. Mason était bien partie pour être un ancrage particulièrement efficace pour Liam, Stiles lui avait légué sa fidèle batte de base-ball dont il s'était servi tout au long de ses aventures à Beacon Hill contre les créatures surnaturels. Même si elle était loin d'être efficace. C'était plus... comme une relique. Une preuve de sa confiance.

Ce qui était difficile à obtenir de sa part, contrairement à Scott.

Théo en avait été la preuve. Théo... La chimère était restée à Beacon Hill. En compagnie de Liam. Les deux semblaient former un duo qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, capable de travailler ensemble. Un peu comme... Derek et Scott. Oui... La chimère ne faisait pas totalement partie de la meute et pourtant, il se présentait toujours lorsque Liam en avait besoin. Un lien s'était formé entre eux, sans doute parce que Liam était toujours détenteur de la lame qui permettait d'emprisonner une nouvelle fois Théodore.

Enfin, Stiles ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Tant que leur ancien compagnon de jeu ne faisait pas une nouvelle fois des siennes, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Surtout avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qui figea de stupeur les membres de la meute. Sauf lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris que les êtres sans pouvoirs pouvaient être bien plus horribles que les êtres surnaturels.

« Donc tu veux dire que Kira... Est enfermée dans une prison pour être surnaturel ? »

« Oui... D'après la CIA, elle sert à alimenter un accessoire qui pourrait leur permettre de savoir quand on est dans les parages. » La banshee effectua une grimace contrite. N'appréciant pas l'idée qu'on la différencie tant des êtres humains sans pouvoirs malgré leur capacité.

« Mais comment ils ont pu la trouver ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était dans le désert, se battant contre le kitsune pour garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ? »

Lydia haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien Scott. Il faudra lui demander quand on la récupérera... On ne peut pas la laisser dans cette situation. De plus d'après le dossier, elle n'est pas la seule enfermée. On peut donc en déduire qu'il y a d'autres créatures surnaturelles et peut-être des créatures dont on ne connaît pas l'existence. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas un énième Kanima... » Fit remarquer Scott dans un soupir.

Un petit sourire de la part de Stiles. Un Stiles qui faisait planer dans l'air une balle. Son regard concentré sur l'action qu'il effectuait. Constamment, en quête de puissance, depuis qu'il s'impliquait dans son nouveau rôle. Être l'émissaire de la meute.

N'était-ce pas la suite logique ? Deaton ne pouvait pas se balader dans tous les Etats-Unis, trop attachée aux terres de Beacon Hills et certainement au souvenir de Talia Hale, mère de Derek.

Étant le seul humain, Stiles avait choisi de suivre cette voie. Bien décidé à ne plus être celui qu'on devait protéger envers et contre tous. Non... Il fallait dire que désormais... Son désir de se battre était alimenté par quelque chose en particulier. Un élément déclencheur pour qu'il plonge dans tous les ouvrages qui pouvaient l'aider à obtenir plus de puissance et surtout de connaissance sur les émissaires.

Un événement. Cet événement. Qui avait été un coup dur pour la meute. Aussi fort que la mort d'Allison Argent.

Scott se souvenait encore de la douleur intense qu'il avait ressentit durant cette nuit. Se réveillant en sursaut. Faisant paniquer tous les autres membres de la meute et surtout Malia qui dormait à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas la crise de larmes de son petit-ami.

Cette si intense douleur. Comme si un membre lui avait été arraché. Pourtant, il avait compris... Très rapidement. La raison. Et rien que de l'annoncer. Que les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres avait été difficile.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne pouvait pas nier, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce n'était pas réel.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher la mort de Derek Hale.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : Le créateur de Teen Wolf

Pairing : Sterek et d'autres

Rating : M

Bonne lecture !

 **Premier Chapitre**

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de lui poser la question. Son index caresse les lignes irlandaises d'un ouvrage qu'il a trouvé juste quelques semaines plus tôt, appartenant à une famille d'émissaire d'Irlande exterminée pendant la Première Guerre mondiale.

« D'après le clan Lynch... Il m'est possible de créer un champ de force bien plus puissant que le sorbier. »  
« Mais le sorbier est... Plutôt efficace non ? »

Le lit s'affaisse.

« Pas contre Scott... Je n'ai aucune envie que d'autres créatures surnaturelles puissent nous égorger pendant notre sommeil parce qu'ils sont aussi puissants qu'un véritable alpha.. Mais ce n'est pas juste pour les créatures surnaturelles... J'en veux un contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous attaquer. Deaton m'a confié que le sorbier avait réussi à le protéger d'une attaque non-surnaturelle de la part de Peter... Mais contre ceux sans pouvoir... On est fichu. »

Son regard ne quitte toujours pas les lignes alors qu'il griffonne quelques indications sur un cahier juste à ses côtés. Il sait que son souhait est pure folie. De créer une formule. Mais il n'a pas le choix, quitte à ce qu'il n'en dort pas pendant des mois. Il doit trouver de quoi les protéger. Il n'est pas envisageable qu'ils subissent une autre perte.

« Alors...C'est vraiment décidé... On va arrêter de déménager ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? »

L'émissaire fixe d'un air dur le plus jeune membre de la meute. Aucune chaleur dans ce regard. Bien loin du Stiles d'autrefois qui ne manquait pas une occasion de rire.

Le nogistune avait été responsable, la mort de Derek Hale avait fait le reste.

« Lydia ne peut pas continuer à voyager constamment pour se rendre au bureau et nous rejoindre... De plus, rester à Washington est un bon plan. Les forces spéciales comme le FBI, la CIA et même le président y sont. »

« Mais est-ce que justement, ce n'est pas plus dangereux ? »

Alec n'arrivait pas à retenir cette inquiétude. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient tels des clandestins, ne restant jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit, il s'y était habitué et surtout, avait compris que c'était pour leur sécurité. Il était sceptique. De cette décision que ses aînés avaient prise.

« Non... Plus malin, pour eux on est loin, on essaye de fuir... De plus Danny aussi est à Washington, ses compétences vont nous servir. »

« Danny ?... C'est celui qui est doué avec les ordinateurs non ? »

« C'est ça. » Une page de tournée.

« … Et vous avez déjà choisi la maison ? »

« Jackson nous a envoyé les clés de la sienne. »

Kanima et ancien ennemi des années lycéennes. Jackson leur avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Leur rapport avait évolué, pas au point qu'il le considérait comme étant un ami, plus comme un partenaire. Ce dont ils avaient tous besoin en cette période. Même lui avait été touché par la mort du loup de naissance.

Étrangement, il avait senti une douleur, même si cette dernière n'avait pas été aussi puissante que celle ressentit par Scott. Un lien s'était visiblement créé. Derek avait continué à être le mentor du Kanima, même après son départ. Lui donnant des conseils pour gérer ses nouvelles capacités.

De plus, il était aussi décidé à survivre et combattre. Même s'il restait sur les terres britanniques en compagnie d'Ethan. Stiles ne doutait pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient se revoir.

« … C'est en plein Washington ? »

Agacé, il soupira.

« Non, Alex, c'est aux alentours, on sait ce qu'on fait d'accord ? Toi vas t'entraîner avec Cora, tu as encore besoin de contrôler ta transformation. »

Le conseil n'attendait pas d'objection. Il reporta son attention complète sur l'ouvrage entre ses jambes. Pourquoi Alex cherchait tant à être à son contact ? C'était Scott son alpha bon sang ! Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre, lui ne voulait pas qu'on cherche à être proche de lui. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

• • • • • •

Une table au centre de la pièce principale d'un loft industriel. Entourée de plusieurs personnes, un air concentré, mais surtout éberlué par les révélations qui venait de leur être faites, des plans sont éparpillés sur la surface plate, accompagnée de nombreuses photos, rendant tout cela encore plus réel.

« Alors, ils l'ont vraiment fait... »  
« Ouais... Un genre d'Eishen House numéro deux, mais en plus grand... et plus efficace. »

Les iris dorés de Stiles se posèrent sur l'Alpha de la meute et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

« Si on s'en occupe, on libérera plusieurs créatures en même temps que Kira... Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que certaines ne méritent pas d'y rester. »

Un haussement d'épaule de la part de la Banshee, actuellement installée sur une des chaises, son poing enfoncé dans sa joue, les paupières lourdes, tant elle semble touchée par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours.

« On devrait prendre le risque. »  
« Que des innocents deviennent des victimes... Non. »  
« On est en guerre Scott ! Des victimes, il y en a dans chaque camp, si en libérant ces créatures, ça nous permet de brouiller les pistes sur notre localisation, c'est un bon point, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que Monroe sautera sur n'importe quelle occasion pour nous retrouver. »

Un regard inquisiteur se posa sur Stiles. Depuis un certain temps, leur rapport se détériorer. La raison ? Scott n'arrivait pas vraiment à la comprendre. Était-ce parce qu'il était un loup-garou et donc par conséquent son meilleur ami n'avait pas le choix de vivre tel un clandestin ?

Où est-ce que la raison était tout autre ? Il avait remarqué que l'hyperactif était devenu plus sombre durant la période perte de Derek Hale. Et encore plus en sachant qu'il avait certainement dû souffrir. Derek était connu pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Peut-être que tout cela aurait été plus facile s'ils avaient un corps à pleurer.

La culpabilité pointait le bout de son nez, comme toujours. Surtout, que la liste des morts s'allongeait au fil des années. Même celles qu'ils n'auraient jamais crues... Possible. S'il y avait bien une personne qui aurait dû s'en sortir jusqu'au bout. C'était bien Derek Hale. Dans quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire de son départ. Départ d'une mission qui aurait dû être comme les autres. En compagnie de son oncle et acolyte. Peter Hale.

Il savait que Stiles avait raison. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir les actes de certaines créatures qui allaient être libérées, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée d'être obligée de faire des victimes.

« L'attaque en Arizona a causé beaucoup de perte du côté surnaturel... On ne peut pas laisser la peur s'imposer encore plus dans les rangs. » Rajoutât l'émissaire catégorique.

L'alpha hocha la tête résigné.

« Mais il faut qu'on se repose un peu... »

La Banshee de la meute ne perdit pas de temps pour démontrer son accord en se levant précipitamment, allant sans attendre en direction de sa chambre.

La pièce ne tarda pas à se vider, chaque membre avait hâte de rejoindre les draps et reprendre un peu de force. Pourtant, le véritable Alpha observait son frère de cœur d'un air inquiet.

« Tu devrais aller dormir Stiles. »  
« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »  
« Tu as des cernes. »  
« Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de dormir pour l'instant. »

Le ton fut beaucoup plus dur, pourtant cela ne surprit pas le mexicain, à force il était habitué.

« Tu sais qu'il ne va pas revenir même si tu te tues à la tâche hein ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Stiles serra pourtant ses doigts en deux poings. Sentant la colère le submerger. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il devait... Il devait respecter cette promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Cet homme qu'il avait appris à respecter et un peu plus que cela au fil de leurs aventures.

« Va dormir Stiles... »

Une main fut posée sur son épaule en guise de soutien avant que l'Alpha ne s'éloigne. Laissant l'émissaire devant les plans, ses deux mains à plat sur la table en bois, les dents serrées tandis qu'une larme. Une unique larme coulait.

Larme qu'il essuya rageusement. Tout en serrant les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit, que durant cette période, il n'était qu'un pauvre humain dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'utiliser son sarcasme en guise de défense ou autre.

Qu'il était juste... Lui.

S'il avait... s'il s'était impliqué un peu plus. Sur ce pouvoir que le nemeton lui avait laissé. Cette énergie que le nogitsune lui avait laissé. Il aurait peut-être pu le protéger. Comme il le faisait aujourd'hui avec chaque membre de la meute. Rien qu'en se concentrant.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas du tout Deaton. Ce dernier étant tout de même un druide depuis sa naissance, il aurait pu être bien plus puissant s'il s'était réellement impliqué. Stiles avait essayé de comprendre le point de vue du vétérinaire, durant les premiers mois de son apprentissage. Il avait été son mentor, avant de laisser place à un clan implanté à Fork.

Un clan d'émissaire. Druide de naissance et surtout réellement impliqué. Il avait pu comprendre à quel point un émissaire pouvait être un avantage certain lors d'un combat. Ses connaissances ne s'arrêtant pas juste sur les créatures surnaturelles, le poison ou encore la protection contre ces dernières... Non.

Les druides étaient considérés comme des demi-dieux.

Des demi-dieux... Qui perdaient la tête lorsque leur meute était décimée. Leur lien avec cette dernière était puissant. Oui... Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Deaton semblait... Si éteint. Malgré sa volonté d'aider.

Il referma avec plus de force sa prise sur l'une des feuilles. Observant les différentes options qu'ils avaient. Comment entrer ? Personne d'autre que lui pouvait le faire, les autres étant réellement des créatures surnaturelles, lui était... à part. Même avec ses capacités qui le rendaient bien plus puissant qu'un loup-garou. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était occupé d'Alec lors des pleines lunes.

Le bêta avait beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle sur son loup. Souhaitant constamment sortir, courir et il ne savait quoi que les loups aimaient faire. Tout ce qui était impossible de nos jours. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de forêt aux alentours.

Vivement qu'ils aient la possibilité de retourner à Beacon Hill. Lui aussi avait bien besoin de se ressourcer un peu. Son regard alla sur son bras droit. Là où était formée avec de l'encre noir un Nemeton depuis son apprentissage avec le clan d'émissaire.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment est-ce cette marque avait pu apparaître. Se souvenant juste de lui-même qui se réveillait. Grattant le sable qui l'étouffait. Cherchant à s'échapper. À reprendre son souffle, comme s'il était plongé dans un long sommeil et n'avait pas pu respirer.

Depuis ce rituel. Plus rien n'était pareil.

Et Stiles était incapable d'expliquer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La raison principale était sa puissance. Une puissance qui pouvait entrer en conflit avec un désir qu'il avait. Un désir qui ne devait pas être réalisé. Surtout s'il était question de devenir une espèce de Darach comme l'avait été son ancien professeur. Une de ses plus grandes inquiétudes depuis qu'il avait choisi cette voie. D'être dévorée par l'envie d'être fort, au point de faire du mal à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que lorsqu'il était en colère. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que cette émotion qui le submergeait et la raison de sa rage.

Certaines créatures avaient eu le malheur d'en être victime et Stiles se souvenait parfaitement des flammes qui les consumait alors qu'il restait observer ce spectacle sans même une once de regret. La culpabilité. Ou un semblant d'être ne faisait son apparition qu'après. Lorsqu'il faisait face aux regards des membres de la meute.

Il eut un soupir puis finalement tourna les talons. Il pouvait bien laisser cela à demain. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos, surtout en sachant parfaitement que rester éveiller devant les plans n'allait certainement pas l'aider. En tout cas pas à atténuer la douleur intérieure qu'il ressentait.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Oui... Il aurait dû lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Lors de ce voyage au Mexique. Quand il l'avait vu se vider de son sang. Son cœur s'était emballé, si vite. Sous la peur. L'inquiétude. L'envie de se précipiter dans sa direction pour appuyer sur la plaie et le retenir. Qu'il reste auprès d'eux... De lui.

Mais ses jambes étaient restées figées. Braeden était à ses côtés et hurlait de se dépêcher pour sauver Scott. Il s'était laissé porter par cette énième aventure.

Le pire avait été sans doute de devoir le regarder s'en aller. Émettre un au-revoir silencieux. Peu certain de le revoir. Et même lorsqu'il le revit... Ce n'était pas le moment. Comment aurait-il pu trouver juste quelques secondes pour lui avouer ses sentiments alors que Derek était suspecté d'être un meurtrier de masse.

Il roula des yeux. Un meurtrier de masse. Certes, le loup Hale n'était pas une personne très commode, mais de là à tuer plusieurs personnes... Non... Il n'était pas ainsi. Et pourtant, il aurait pu, il avait eu sa sale période, avec la mort de tant de membres de sa famille. Stiles n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, si bien qu'il passait autant de temps que possible en compagnie de Cora. Une Cora silencieuse. Elle était désormais la seule survivante du Clan Hale. La plus jeune d'entre tous, la petite dernière.

Cette simple pensée pour la louve la fit apparaître. Dans un nuage brumeux et sombre qui ne surprit pas l'émissaire. Un petit plaisir, une action qu'il arrivait à effectuer que lorsque l'être qu'il appelait était dans les parages et acceptait de venir.

« Stiles... Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. »

Pas le moins du monde désolé, l'émissaire retira ses vêtements qu'il laissa rejoindre le sol.

« … Tu pensais... à lui ? »

Soupir bruyant. Voilà un détail qu'il n'appréciait pas trop venant des loup-garou. Ils arrivaient à sentir la tristesse des autres même lorsqu'ils ne désiraient pas l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Peut-être. »

Les mots n'avaient jamais étés dits à voix haute. Pas entre eux. Mais Cora savait... Elle savait pour quelle raison l'absence de Derek pesait autant sur le moral de l'émissaire. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait cru pendant un moment que Stiles s'intéressait à elle, il faut dire que lors de son arrivé, la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Stiles était intelligent. Malin. Et surtout, arrivait à combler les blancs dans une conversation que les Hale laissaient planer sans problème. Il n'était pas comme Scott qui avait tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde, comme s'ils devaient sacrifier leur vie pour le petit plaisir des êtres humains.

De plus. Leur relation s'était améliorée... Il était une présence importante à ses yeux. C'était tout de même son émissaire aussi. Mais aussi un proche, encore plus qu'un simple ami. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été victime d'un cauchemar, se réveillant en sursaut et que Stiles était apparut à ses côtés. En une forme fantomatique, veillant sur elle.

Étrangement, il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Lui-même endormie dans sa propre chambre.

« Et... qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Cette mission ? »

« Je ne la connais pas cette fille... Devoir risquer ma peau... Ça me dérange, mais si ça veut dire que je pourrais bientôt plus me promener en ville parce que les apprentis chasseurs auront de quoi me localiser et surtout me tuer... Ce n'est pas envisageable... »

Il hocha la tête. D'accord avec ses propos. Cela faisait tout de même des années qu'ils n'avaient pas vus Kira, depuis... Le lycée. Elle n'avait même pas réapparu lors de la bataille finale à Beacon Hill, ni même pendant la remise de diplôme. Bien trop concentrée sur cette tâche, de domination contre le renard.

Ce qu'il comprenait. Très bien. Contrairement à lui, elle était née avec. Le renard était en elle depuis des années, avait grandit et surtout s'était développé en même temps qu'elle. Son combat allait être plus difficile qu'avait été le sien contre le nogitsune. De plus, lui avait eu l'avantage d'une meute pouvant le combattre et surtout un meilleur ami, décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Au point de considérer sérieusement l'idée de le transformer.

« On va s'en sortir... On est ensemble. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Tout en lui offrant un doux sourire.  
« J'espère... j'espère vraiment Stiles. »

Offrir de l'espoir. Ils étaient tout de même une meute particulièrement efficace. Ils avaient réussi à combattre tant d'ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser avoir par... Des êtres humains si ? Non. Le plus dur était surtout le fait que ses humains étaient considérés comme des innocents aux yeux de Scott. Un sujet sur lequel il ne cessait de diverger dès qu'il en avait l'occasion avec l'Alpha.

Stiles avait du mal à donner le statut d'innocent à des personnes qui étaient capables de prendre la vie. Même si cela n'était que le résultat d'une peur... Il ne pouvait pas. À moins que sa colère...Soit la raison principale de ses convictions. Que des humains lui ait arrachée Derek.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Rien que d'y penser. Ils avaient fait face à l'Anuk-ite, la peur elle-même et pourtant, ils avaient réussie. Comment est-ce que des êtres humains sans pouvoir avaient pu réussir cet acte ? Il serra encore plus son poing tout en soulevant les draps de son lit, s'y réfugiant. Il valait mieux qu'il ne tombe jamais sur les responsables.

Doutant fortement qu'il réussisse à ne pas basculer un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

« Mais Scott a raison... il faut que tu dormes toi aussi... »

L'émissaire grogna.

« Je suis dans mon lit là, tu me vois non ? »  
« Oui, mais je sais aussi que tu peux facilement retourner devant les plans, au point que tu te rendras même pas compte que c'est déjà le matin. »

Petit sourire au coin. Elle le connaissait décidément bien. Peut-être même plus que Scott désormais. Il avait changé. Personne ne pouvait le nier et lui encore moins. Il ne répondit pourtant pas, se contentant de réfugier son visage dans l'oreiller, fermant les paupières pour prouver sa bonne foi.

« Il aurait été fier de toi. »

Une main vint caresser son cuir chevelu alors qu'il écoutait cette phrase. Non. Il n'était pas certain de la véracité de ces propos. Mais il voulait y croire. Parce qu'au fond. S'il se battait ainsi, c'était pour lui.

« Je le lui ai dit. » La main resta un instant en suspens. L'aveu surprenait tout de même la dernière Hale. « … Il savait. »

Mais il est quand même partie. Il ne révéla pas le reste. À quoi bon ? Le loup de naissance ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Il le savait, même lorsqu'il le lui avait avoué. À croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'enticher de personne qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

L'histoire ne cessait de se répéter. Juste que cette fois... Peu de chance qu'il remporte le cœur de l'être désiré.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : Le créateur de Teen Wolf

Pairing : Sterek et d'autres

Rating : M

Bonne lecture !

 **Deuxième Chapitre**

« Félicitation à tout le monde ! »

Un toast levé alors que des exclamations se font entendre tout autour. Tellement de personne. Dans cette demeure. Chez le véritable alpha pour fêter cette demie victoire. Les sourires sur les visages, les éclats de rire, le bonheur d'être en vie les rendait excités. Chaque pièce de la maison était occupée.

Qu'il soit question du salon où se trouvait la plupart des invités, bavardant entre eux, le shérif stilinski qui était en grande conversation avec Melissa et Chris qui ne cessaient de se lancer des regards énamourées. Un détail qui fit grimacer Stiles. Ça ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Peut-être avait-il silencieusement espéré que son père éprouve des sentiments pour cette mère de subtition, faisant en sorte qu'ils soient une famille, même aux yeux de l'Etat. Scott était comme son frère, cela ne changerait pas grand chose à ses habitudes.

Mais visiblement son père n'était pas prêt à refaire sa vie.

Il était partagé. Il avait hâte de partir de Beacon Hill, partir à l'université et un jour lui aussi continuer sur la même voie professionnel que son père, même si cette fois, cela serait à plus grande échelle. Il avait fait un stage au sein du FBI grâce au père de Scott et rien que de repenser à ces quelques semaines, il était excité. Il avait adoré !

Mais il avait peur. Peur de laisser son père seul. Même si désormais, la ville était en sécurité, en tout cas bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsque les armes se baladaient entre les mains de n'importe qui. Il savait qu'il devait faire sa vie, qu'il devait grandir, qu'il y avait même beaucoup de chance qu'il ne vieillisse et ne meure pas à Beacon Hill, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Cette idée affreuse de laisser le seul membre de sa famille seul.

Et rien que d'y penser, il serra un peu plus sa prise sur le verre qu'il avait en main. Ses prunelles se baladèrent sur les membres qui occupaient la cuisine. Liam, Mason et Scott en pleine discussion accompagné de grand sourire. Curieux, il s'approcha du trio et posa son coude sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »  
« Scott vient d'officiellement de me laisser en main la ville ! » S'exclama particulièrement heureux l'apprentie Alpha, comme si on venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.  
« Ne la fait pas exploser hein. »  
« Mais ! Fait moi un peu confiance ! »  
« Je fais plus confiance à Mason pour le coup. »  
« Merci d'avoir conscience que c'est moi qui aura le plus de boulot. » Répliquât le noir dans une grimace, comme s'il était dégoûté. Mais la lueur dans ses iris démontrait tout le contraire. Il faut dire qu'il avait su après plusieurs semaines pour le secret de Liam, il s'était retrouvé d'un coup propulsé dans un monde fait que de surnaturel et il n'avait pas arrangé les choses en ayant pour petit ami une chimère.

Pourtant le regard de l'hyperactif resta posé sur Mason. S'inquiétant.

« Tu viens Mason, je voudrais te parler. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, acceptant l'invitation alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tout deux en direction de la porte d'entrée, là où le bruit était un peu moins présent. Se retrouvant face à face et proche.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Un silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« … Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être possédé par une bête qui veut absolument tuer tout le monde et dominer la planète. »

Un petit rire secoua le corps de Mason avant qu'il se frotte le front à l'aide de deux de ses doigts et garde le silence un moment. Laissant ses iris se perdrent dans le vague.

« … Ça va... Enfin je crois. »

Stiles se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'aider. Sachant parfaitement que la plupart des paroles ne faisait que rendre celui qui avait été possédé encore plus coupable.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois... Tu feras comprendre à toutes les futures créatures qu'il n'est même pas envisageable de te prendre pour hôte s'ils ne veulent pas trop souffrir. »

Nouveau rire.

« Oh, ouais, c'est une bonne idée ça, de leur faire peur. »  
« On va bien finir par réussir à se faire respecter. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, souriant toujours puis soupira.

« … Dit toi que je suis toujours un humain et toujours en vie après tous ceux qui ont débarqués en ville, alors toi aussi, tu en es capable. »

Mason hocha la tête. Heureux d'avoir une telle conversation avec Stiles. Étant tout deux les seuls humains de la meute, cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'on n'était pas les seuls sans super pouvoirs.

« Merci Stiles. »  
« C'est normal mec ! » Il lui tapota l'épaule puis s'éloigna d'un air tranquille. Particulièrement satisfait d'avoir eu une conversation à cœur ouverte.

Maintenant. Il devait en avoir une autre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin... Essayer. Parce que même avec les quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Il baladait son regard ici et là à la recherche de la personne qu'il désirait. Ses doigts encore refermés sur ce verre. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de le poser pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe des mains. Suivant son propre conseil, il laissa le verre sur une table qui contenait un pot de fleurs puis reprit sa recherche, mais cette fois en marchant.

Pas au salon. Pas la cuisine. Peu de chance qu'il soit dans les chambres. Peut-être… Juste devant la maison. Suivant son instinct, il sortit de la demeure. Retrouvant bien le loup de naissance. Même s'il n'était pas seul. En pleine conversation avec Jackson.

Un Jackson qui effectua un simple signe de tête avant de s'éloigner d'un air tranquille.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche vous deux. » Le fils du shérif eut un petit sourire qui se voulait taquin alors qu'il s'approchait du Hale.  
« On ne l'est pas. »  
« Oh... Alors, c'est sans doute un rêve si je viens de vous voir parler sans animosité ? »  
« Possible, il est de notoriété publique que tu fais des rêves étranges stiles. »  
« Hm... Bien plus que tu le crois. » Dit-il en pensant à certains rêves dans lesquels le loup à ses côtés était acteur. Un acteur particulièrement intéressant.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Observant juste la vue tout en écoutant la bonne humeur que l'on entendait de la part des habitants et invités à l'intérieur.

« Il va falloir que tu te cache encore un peu avant qu'on puisse prouver que tu n'es pas responsable du meurtre de la meute de Skalovitch. »  
« Hm... Je sais. »  
« Et sinon... tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant qui se trouvait face à la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie. Et c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Ça avait été beaucoup plus facile d'avouer ses sentiments à Lydia... Lydia ! Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant un détail auquel il n'avait même pas pensé. Mince ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier que Lydia était sa petite amie désormais ! Qu'il était enfin en couple avec elle ! Après des années durant lesquelles il lui avait couru après tandis que cette dernière l'ignorer. Et lui allait... il allait avouer ses sentiments à un autre... À un homme comme si de rien n'était, homme qui était aussi en couple. Avec une mercenaire.

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite ? »

Il se figea. Sous le choc. Merde ! Fichu loup garou et leur capacité à entendre un peu trop bien.

« Pour rien ! Pour rien ! »

Les sourcils du loup de naissance se froncèrent, mais il ne prononça pas une parole. Alors que l'humain forçait un sourire, essayant de masquer sa gêne.

Finalement, il tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure, s'insultant de tous les noms intérieurement. Sérieusement ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire une telle chose ! Il n'était pas ainsi ! Il ne faisait pas du mal aux gens d'une telle manière ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que le Hale revienne aussi ! C'était de sa faute !

Baissant la tête. Déçu de lui-même. Il fût tout de même rejoint par sa petite-amie, celle qu'il avait osé oublier et qui entoura son cou de ses bras. Lui offrant un grand sourire.

« Tu m'as manquée ! »

Petit sourire contrit. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu l'oublier ? Il avait attendu ce genre d'évènement toute sa vie ! Enfin si, il savait pourquoi il l'avait oubliée, il avait tout simplement grandit. Les épreuves qu'il avait vécues avaient surtout permis de connaître Lydia et avoir conscience que même s'il tenait à elle, énormément. Il n'était plus le gamin geek d'autrefois qui rêvait un jour d'atteindre le saint grall en ayant Lydia Martin en tant que femme de sa vie. De plus... il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer et de connaître le vrai Derek Hale. Il avait fallu que ce dernier complique encore plus les choses. Décidément sa vie était une succession d'emmerdes et prise de tête.

* * *

« Stiles, tu pourrais faire exploser un des murs non ? »

Malia observait du coin de l'œil l'émissaire, espérant qu'il confirme ses dires.

« Et attirer l'attention pour qu'une armée entière nous tombe dessus ? Super. »

Les bras croisés. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois tous autour de cette table, les plans étalés sur celle-ci.

« Tu peux nous faire des cartes pour y entrer ? » Stiles s'adressa à Lydia, désormais réellement concentré.  
« Ouais... Je pense. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, je pourrais séduire le chef départemental du projet et récupérer son badge pour en faire une copie. »  
« Ok... Alors, je vais y entrer et essayer de trouver la cellule de Kira. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais la rendre invisible pendant quelques minutes pour qu'on sorte de là... Et n'oublie pas de m'apporter une photo du mec. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres inquiet malgré lui. Cela n'allait pas être facile de combiner autant de formules en peu de temps. Il allait devoir faire vite pour ne pas que tout parte dans tous les sens à un moment ou un autre. Il était toujours plus simple de se rendre invisible soi-même qu'une personne lambda. Celle-ci devait aussi apprendre à se faire discret, une collision quelconque et des doutes pouvaient subsister.

« Pour l'invisibilité ça devrait le faire, mais tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir la métamorphose ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Particulièrement stressé. Il est vrai que ça allait être compliqué. C'était toujours plus simple de se métamorphoser en un animal quelconque qu'en une personne. Dans ce dernier domaine, il était surtout question de détail.

« Je vais m'entraîner. »

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réussir, c'était la seule possibilité sans que cela n'attire trop l'attention.

« Et nous, on vous attendra dans les égouts juste en dessous... Ils ne penseront pas tout de suite à fouiller là. »

Pas totalement certain. Stiles hocha tout de même la tête, surtout préoccupé par la tâche qu'il devait effectuer. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne surestimait pas ses capacités, sinon ils étaient foutus. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Monroe profiterait de la moindre occasion pour le capturer et obliger Scott à se présenter. Et il était évidant que ce dernier abtiquerait dans la seconde. Malgré le froid qui s'était installé entre eux à cause des non-dits, ils avaient toujours ce même lien.

« … Au cas-où, on fera vite... Scott tu pourrais rester dans les parages pour la porter non ? »  
« Ouais. » Il haussa les épaules alors que le regard de Malia s'attarder sur lui.  
« Bien... Si vraiment, on est dans la merde... Garder les talkie-walkies sur vous. »  
« Ouais, comme d'habitude. »

Stiles était stressé. Le poids d'une responsabilité aussi importante sur les épaules n'était pas très agréable. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il serait sur le terrain, là il était question d'une métamorphose qu'il n'avait encore jamais accompli. Même s'il avait lu dans certains ouvrages que certains émissaires avaient réussi à le perfectionner, il fallait... Vraiment se concentrer.

« Cora et Malia, vous devriez vous cacher au cas-où si on se fait avoir... Alec, tu resteras ici. »  
« Mais j'ai envie d'aller sur le terrain. »  
« Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici au cas-où... Et tu es le moins expérimenté. »

Le plus jeune bêta roula des yeux, faisant doucement sourire l'émissaire. Cela arrivait souvent, Scott avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le surprotéger, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait autrefois avec Liam. Ce que le bêta prenait pour une insulte en sachant que les deux autres loups de la meute étaient elles sur le terrain. Sensation désagréable que son Alpha ne lui faisait pas assez confiance.

« Scott, peut-être que tu pourrais le laisser accompagner Cora »

Il sentit le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui, mais aussi celui plein d'espoir du jeune bêta.

« Moins de personne sur le terrain permet moins de risque. »  
« Peut-être, mais si on suit ta logique, entre Malia et Cora, ils devraient en avoir une en moins. »  
« Elles savent ce qu'elles font. »

L'émissaire haussa les épaules et baissa la tête pour observer une nouvelle fois les plans et échapper à l'air déçu du brun. Il n'avait pas très envie de se rajouter ce genre de problème sur les bras. Scott savait ce qu'il faisait... enfin. Il allait gérer. Il était un bon Alpha malgré les périodes à vide.

« Scott, je trouve que c'est injuste... Pourquoi je ne peux pas être sur le terrain ? Je sais me défendre, je... »

Stiles s'empressa de prendre un des plans qui l'inquiétait le plus puis quitta la pièce principale pour sa chambre. Il n'avait pas très envie d'écouter une énième dispute entre l'Alpha et le bêta rebelle. Lui qui pensait que Liam était difficile à vivre, il avait compris qu'il y avait pire. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'Alec n'avait eu personne pendant les premiers mois durant lesquels il s'était rendu compte qu'il était un loup-garou.

Vivre en meute. Il n'était pas encore totalement habitué et surtout devoir obéir aux règles imposées par l'Alpha. Stiles se demandait même si un jour ou l'autre, Alec n'allait-il pas déserter malgré le fait qu'il n'ait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Installé sur son lit, il fronça les sourcils, véritablement inquiet. Comment se faisait-il que ce mur soit fait en une matière aussi particulière ? Stiles était certain d'avoir déjà lu quelque part ce nom et c'était loin de l'aider à être tranquille. Cela ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils aient des connaissances sur le monde surnaturel puisqu'ils voulaient le combattre. Surtout après cinq années.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Il était vraiment inquiet, au point qu'il prit rapidement un autre livre posé sur sa bibliothèque personnel. Livre qu'il ouvrit juste sous ses yeux pour en savoir plus. Il allait trouver où il avait déjà lu le nom de cette matière, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir parce qu'ils se seraient lancés à l'aveuglette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Comme s'il était fou.

« Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal... Ça ! » Il pointa du doigt le nom de la matière. « L'étage n'est fait que de cette matière, pour quelle raison ? »

Les sourcils froncés. Cora s'installa sur le bord du lit, regardant elle aussi le nom de cette matière qui semblait poser problème.

« Du... Cormier ? »  
« Ouais... C'est deux étages sous terre... je crois qu'ils sont là-bas... Ou si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a quelque chose de particulier à cet étage. »  
« … On est dans la merde Stiles. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers une Cora qui semblait très inquiète, encore plus que d'habitude. Visiblement, cette matière ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Tu sais ce que c'est... »  
« Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra sauver votre amie... Elle ne pourra pas en sortir. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est Cora ! »  
« C'est... Une matière qui est utilisé dans les prisons surnaturelles pour empêcher les créatures de se servir de leur pouvoir, de sortir... Enfin, ils se retrouvent démunis... Et... ça fonctionne aussi avec les émissaires. »

Un long silence s'imposa. Comme abattu. Est-ce que c'était réellement peine perdue ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient réellement rien faire pour sauver la kitsune, empêcher ce projet qui les mettrait encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils ont trouvé ce bois... C'est rare... Très rare, et même en voie de disparition. »  
« … hm... On est vraiment en guerre... » Sourire amer. Il poussa l'ouvrage, dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ne voyant pas du tout de solution.

« Il faut en parler à Scott. »  
« Non... Attends... Juste que je... Que je trouve peut-être une parade. »

La jeune Hale l'observa en silence. Sceptique. Il ne semblait pas avoir de solution. Enfin, pas de solution qui leur permettait de partir avec une victoire en tout cas.

« Peut-être que Malia a raison finalement... On devrait faire exploser le bâtiment. »  
« Peut-être. »  
« Et puis... Ça pourrait leur rendre la tâche plus difficile, ils ne se sont pas gênés eux pour l'Arizona, s'attaquer à un village de loup. C'est... Tellement barbare. » Elle s'installa de sorte à poser ses pieds sur le lit et entourer de ses bras ses jambes. Menton contre les genoux.  
« … Tu aurais voulu y vivre toi ? »  
« Et bien... j'ai déjà vécu comme ça. » Elle sourit. « Chez les Hales, on n'était pas moins d'une dizaine à la maison et il n'y avait pas que des loups... on vivait tous ensemble avant » Voix beaucoup plus faible. « ... Avant tout ça. »  
« Mon père m'a dit qu'il a détruite la maison... entièrement. »  
« Ouais... C'est Derek qui en a fait la demande... »  
« Tu sais ce qu'il comptait en faire ? »  
« Non... Il ne m'a rien dit. »

Stiles garda le silence. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient décidé de détruire la demeure, garder un tel souvenir d'une si grande perte était beaucoup trop malsain à ses yeux.

« Mais les terres sont toujours à vous non ? »  
« Ouais... Je me demande si je ne vais pas les vendre. »

L'émissaire ne pipa mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il savait que rien qu'envisager cette idée était désagréable pour la dernière Hale, cela devait même la briser de l'intérieur. Elle avait tout de même vécue jusqu'à ses 11 ans sur ces terres-là, ce n'était pas rien. De plus, d'après les archives, ces terres avaient toujours appartenu aux Hale, depuis la construction de la ville. Le premier maire de Beacon Hills avait été un Hale. Rien que d'y penser, cela faisait doucement sourire Stilinski junior. Un loup garou, maire d'une ville. Comme quoi. Ils étaient capables de vivre comme tout être humain.

« Tu ne souhaites pas y rester alors ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Ben, je ne sais pas... Après... Après tout ça, tu ne vas pas y retourner ? »  
« Non. »

Ce point étonnait tout de même l'émissaire.

« Je n'ai pas grandi là-bas comme Derek et Laura... chez moi, c'est plus à New-York qu'à Beacon Hill. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air ailleurs. Comprenant tout de même son point de vue. Même s'il trouvait cela dommage. S'étant renseigné sur la famille Hale. Savoir qu'elle avait été présente depuis les débuts de cette ville, mais qu'il n'y resterait pas un seul avait un reflet dramatique.

« Je comprends. »

Un tambourinement affreux se fit entendre dans tout le loft, réveillant tous les membres de la meute profondément endormie Stiles le cœur battant la chamade sortit de sa chambre paniqué. Vêtu d'un pyjama, son t-shirt à l'éfigie de son équipe de base ball préférée et un pantalon en tissus diforme dont la couleur bleu était devenu pâle avec le temps.

Il tourna la tête en direction des autres membres de la meute qui étaient face à l'unique porte d'entrée de leur demeure. Scott devant eux tous. Faisant face à la menace qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Malia derrière lui, Stiles de l'autre côté, Cora à ses côtés et Lydia et Alec au fond.

Les loups avaient déjà les griffes dehors alors que les yeux de stiles devenaient noir ténèbres, prêt à se lancer dans un combat. Pourtant Scott eu un air confus tandis qu'il faisait de nouveau rentrer ses griffes. Il sentait une odeur. Non. Trois. Qu'il connaissait bien. La quatrième par contre lui été totalement inconnu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scott ? »  
« Je connais deux des personnes. »  
« Bonne ou mauvaise ? »  
« J'en sais rien. »  
« Bien. »

Levant le bras en direction d'un bouton en caoutchouc. Stiles envoya une bourrasque d'air pour que la porte s'ouvre sans même qu'ils aient le besoin de se déplacer. Tous sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à se faire attaquer, même en pleine nuit. Qu'importe. S'ils devaient se battrent, ils allaient le faire.

Pourtant les quatre formes qui leur firent face, surpris les quatre anciens habitants de Beacon Hill.

« Jackson ? »

La voix de Lydia était abasourdie. N'arrivant pas à croire à la présence qui lui faisait face. Deux années entières qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revues. Mais il n'était pas seul, non. Ethan et Isaac étaient à ses côtés, souriant d'un air taquin. Cependant, la seule personne de sexe féminin était inconnue de tous.

Une jeune femme au teint hâlé, aux origines indiennes. Longue chevelure brune, mais dont quelques mèches se révélaient bleutées leur faisait face d'un air sur d'elle, fixant le torse nu de Scott qui lui présentait sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demandât finalement Scott confus.

Trois pas effectués de la part d'Isaac dans leur direction avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« On pense que Derek est en vie. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : Le créateur de Teen Wolf

Pairing : Sterek et d'autres

Rating : M

Bonne lecture !

 **Troisième Chapitre**

Un long silence imposé. Dans lequel était plongé avec délice Scott, allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière son cou, le regard posé sur le plafond. Déjà plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Depuis la soirée, depuis la remise des diplômes, depuis la joie qui s'était exprimé, heureux d'être encore en vie et puis... De plus réussir à vivre en harmonie avec les autres qui étaient parfaitement au courant de leur capacité surnaturelle, même au lycée... Surtout au lycée.

C'était une sensation étrange. De savoir que maintenant, il pouvait laisser ses prunelles rougeâtres briller sans avoir peur de la réaction de quiconque. Beacon Hills était désormais bien partie pour être une de ces villes uniques dans laquelle il était possible de discuter avec un loup-garou sans avoir peur que ce dernier ne nous attaque. Enfin, tout semblait se mettre en place petit à petit. Une guerre n'était pas envisageable. L'annuk-ite avait disparu, certes, il restait encore quelques personnes réticentes à l'idée de côtoyer des êtres surnaturels, celles-ci avaient quittés la ville, se rendant bien compte qu'il était impossible d'y rester tant qu'une balise y était implantée.

Stiles était à l'heure actuelle en train de monter les marches des escaliers. En direction de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés durant les deux derniers jours. Lui étant occupé en compagnie de sa petite-amie Lydia, pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu lors de son stage.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa chambre. Regardant dans la direction du vrai Alpha. Ne prononçant pas une parole.

« Je sais que tu es là. »  
« Je sais que tu le sais. » Quelques pas effectués à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des bras qui se croissent sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec ? »  
« Rien Stiles. »  
« Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que tu es distant ? »

Il lui faisait face, attendant qu'il se révèle. Qu'il explique ce qui le tracassait. Assez pour qu'il soit là à cet instant et non en compagnie d'une Malia qui appréciait de passer à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Décidément, elle garderait encore longtemps son côté sauvage.

« … Je réfléchis juste. »  
« A quoi ? »

Moment de silence.

« Ce que je dois faire. »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Scott voulait intégrer une université qui lui permettrait plus tard de devenir vétérinaire, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Et malgré sa lycanthropie, cette voie professionnelle semblait être toujours le chemin qu'il voulait suivre. Il était rare de savoir aussi jeune ce qu'on souhaitait faire de sa vie.

« Tu t'inquiètes de Monroe hein ? »  
« Ouais... On ne peut pas la laisser en liberté. »  
« Et tu crois qu'on peut la faire arrêter pour chasse contre les être surnaturelles ? » Un simple regard de dépit lui répondit. « Enfin, on pourrait commencer à faire des manifestations pour les droits des créatures surnaturelles, mais je doute que ça fonctionne, surtout avec les chasseurs en herbes qui peuplent désormais le globe. »  
« Stiles... On peut pas la laisser faire. On ne peut pas les laisser faire. »

L'humain s'installa sur le bord du lit, soupirant doucement.

« Tu veux qu'on la poursuive, c'est ça hein ? »

« … On doit l'arrêter... C'est notre responsabilité. »

Stiles se retint surtout de rouler des yeux. Scott n'allait décidément jamais laisser ce côté de sa personnalité, à s'imposer des actes qu'il pensait devoir commettre alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Stiles savait que malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se jeter dans cette quête sans être à ses côtés.

Il était son meilleur ami. Son frère. Son double même. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, ils étaient ensemble et cela resterait sans aucun doute ainsi encore très longtemps. Il avait 18 ans, depuis peu et pourtant, il était prêt, prêt à se jeter dans tous les Etats-Unis si c'était pour aider son Alpha.

« Mais je ne peux plus être... un simple humain... Il va falloir qu'on appelle Deaton... Et pourquoi pas Morell. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

• • • • •

Silencieux. Stiles était en train de planter les branches de sa fourchette dans chaque tomate. La porta ensuite à ses lèvres. Perdu dans ses pensées. Face à son père. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole. À lui dire. À lui confier qu'il allait partir. Qu'il allait le laisser ici. Seul. Dans cette ville qui était visiblement un temple du surnaturel. Mais il devait le faire ! Plus ils laissaient du temps s'écouler, plus les risques que Monroe gagne en influence enflait.

« Tu as choisi ton logement pour être proche de l'université ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour regarder son paternel.

« Hm... Ouais... Je pense rester à San Francisco... C'est à deux heures en voiture d'ici... Alors au cas-où... » Il haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais revenir. »  
« Stiles... Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »  
« … Oui... Et tu risques de manger des cochonneries... Mélissa passera t'apporter des déjeuners. »

Le shérif soupira, lassé par cette attitude venant de son fils. Mais il s'y attendait, Stiles n'allait certainement pas changer.  
« Tu pars bientôt, c'est ça ? »  
« Oui... Dans deux semaines... »  
« … Stiles, ça va aller. Alan a mis du sorbier dans les murs, aucune créature magique ne pourra franchir les murs de la maison et puis, Liam est bien partie pour être le prochain Alpha. »  
« Je sais. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il lui avait menti, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, son père serait capable de le garder enfermé s'il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Faut dire qu'ils avaient perdu tant de monde.. la perte d'Allison avait fait beaucoup de mal à la meute. Encore aujourd'hui.

« Je suis fier de toi Stiles. »

Un sourire. Partagé. Sur les deux visages.

* * *

Le corps tout entier de Stiles Stilinski s'était figé face à cette annonce. N'arrivant pas à croire aux dires, espérant surtout silencieusement que cela ne soit pas un espoir vain. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible ? Scott avait senti Derek mourir, le lien qui s'était formé entre eux lui avait permit de le savoir. Alors comment... non. Non, c'était impossible.

« Comment ça, vous croyez ? »  
« Ouais... On a... Ressentit tous les trois un truc la semaine dernière qui pourrait nous le faire penser. »  
« Vous nous invitez à entrer avant où ? »  
« Ouais... Entrer... Enfin, ouais allez-y » Fit Scott en reculant, allant sans attendre en direction de cette fameuse table toujours au centre de la pièce.

La porte d'entrée du loft fût refermé alors qu'ils entouraient tous désormais la surface plate. Se jaugeant. Pourtant, l'attention de Stiles était portée sur cette inconnue. Qui était-elle ? Il arrivait pourtant à sentir qu'elle était un loup. Était-elle de la meute de Jackson et Ethan ?

Il semblait être tellement méfiant que Cora le sentit et posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à se détendre.

« Je vous présente Amiya... Derek l'a transformée il y a trois ans. »  
« Ah oui ? » Stiles prit la parole, plissant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire une seule seconde. « Derek ne voulait plus transformer quiconque depuis Boyd... » Fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« … L'histoire de ma transformation est... Compliqué et je ne tiens pas à l'expliquer. » Dit-elle simplement tout en le fixant elle aussi du regard.

Un combat s'était imposé entre les deux, aucun ne souhaitait lâcher l'affaire. Stiles se méfie de cette femme. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison de sa présence en ces lieux et surtout, ne pas connaître son lien avec Derek le frustrait. Un soupçon de jalousie en plus aussi.

« Stiles. »

L'émissaire ne regarda pas son Alpha, concentré sur cette louve au menton levé avec fierté. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à relancer le débat, il allait vérifier plus tard les dires de cette femme. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pour quelle raison Derek l'aurait transformée alors qu'il était encore traumatisé de ce qui s'était passé pour Boyd et surtout Erica.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous pensez que Derek est en vie?! » La voix de Cora claqua dans l'air. Elle voulait en savoir plus, même si l'espoir était complètement vain.

« Parce qu'on le sent. »

Les sourcils de Scott se froncèrent.

« C'est à dire ? »  
« Et bien... je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'expliquer, mais c'est comme s'il... nous appelait. »  
« Vous appelez ? »  
« Ouais... comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec nous... mais sans réussir à hurler comme il devrait le faire. »

Stiles s'appuya contre la table, les bras croisés, n'arrivant pas à comprendre.

« Mais il est plus un membre de notre meute que de la tienne alors comment ça se fait ? »  
« Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit de votre meute, de la nôtre ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre... c'est plus... Parce qu'il nous a transformés. » Expliquât Jackson tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ethan qui hochait la tête pour confirmer.  
« C'est une forme de communication qu'on peut avoir que lorsque la lune est pleine, d'après les dires de ma tante... il est possible de l'utiliser que très rarement, mais c'est le cas quand... un Alpha est en danger de mort. »  
« Attends, attends, attends. » Cora s'approcha du Kanima d'un air perdu. « Tu veux me faire croire que Derek est encore en vie, mais qu'il est tellement... Proche de la mort qu'il ne peut communiquer que par la lune ? C'est...c'est impossible. »  
« Pourtant, tu devrais le savoir que c'est possible étant un loup de naissance. »  
« Je le sais ! Ma mère m'en a parlé, mais c'est... une forme de communication entre loup qui n'existe plus depuis des années. »  
« Je ne pense pas que Derek ait conscience qu'il nous appelle... c'est de son loup qu'il s'agit, pas de lui-même. »  
« Mais normalement, je devrais le ressentir alors... Puisque même si je n'ai jamais été mordu... on est de la même famille... »  
« Quelle est la différence entre une famille et une meute chez les loups ? »

Un long silence avant que Malia prenne la parole.

« Aucune. »

« Mais j'ai... j'ai senti la perte... je l'ai sentie. »  
« Est-ce que ce n'est pas surtout la perte de Peter que tu as ressentie ? »

Un regard confus fut posé sur Isaac de la part de Scott.

« Peter n'a jamais fait partie de la meute. »  
« Comme Derek... Il est trop puissant pour en faire réellement partie... deux Alphas dans une même meute, c'est pas bon. »

Cora tourna la tête vers Malia, sachant parfaitement leur lien. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien sentie s'il était question de son père ? Mais la réponse lui était évidente. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment transformée, il lui avait transmis la lycanthropie grâce à ses gênes, pas la morsure. On revenait au même point, la morsure était bien plus puissante qu'un lien du sang.

« Même si Peter n'a jamais été ton alpha, ton bêta ou qu'importe, le fait qu'il t'ait mordu fait en sorte que vous ayez toujours un lien. »  
« Mais je ne l'ai pas ressenti lorsque Derek l'a tué. »  
« Le lien était encore trop jeune. Plus le temps passe, plus tu le ressens. »  
« Vous avez tous sentis cet appel ? »  
« Oui... À chaque pleine lune, je la sens... j'ai bien peur qu'il soit quelque part, mais que son loup ait prit possession de son esprit pour... Essayer de survivre. »  
« Comme Malia. »  
« Et c'est pire puisqu'il est question d'un Alpha. Un Alpha sans véritable meute... Il doit être dans une folie intérieure... »

Amiya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant très mal d'imaginer l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans une telle situation. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. C'était juste impossible.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve... qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Cora s'approcha de la porte, déjà prête à se lancer dans une recherche intensive.

« Cora ! » Scott l'arrêta. Furieuse. La jeune femme se transforma en partie, croc dehors, et iris jaunâtres brillantes, elle démontrait sa fureur de pas pouvoir aller chercher son grand frère. Elle avait passé deux ans à le croire mort ! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait rester les bras croisés à attendre ?

« On ne sait rien de sa localisation. »

Elle grogna. »

« Je te promets que s'il est vraiment en vie... On fera tout notre possible pour le trouver et te le ramener. »

Des grognements continuaient à se faire entendre, mais un peu plus faible avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle sur son loup et supplie du regard Stiles. Un Stiles perdu qui ne savait pas quoi croire. Était-ce réellement possible ? Deux ans !

Deux années qu'ils avaient passées à le croire mort ! Comment est-ce cela pouvait être possible ? Et il n'avait pas pu les contacter durant tout ce temps ? Stiles ignorait s'il devait être heureux ou en colère.

Des états d'âme qui n'échappèrent pas à la Banshee.

« On va vous aider... Tant qu'on ne trouve pas Derek, on ne part pas. »  
« Ta meute n'aura pas de mal à s'en sortir ? »  
« Ma meute, c'est Ethan et Lumidee... » Dit simplement Jackson en se levant finalement.  
« Et toi Isaac ? »  
« … Je dois beaucoup à Derek, je ne peux pas me permettre de repartir en France comme si de rien n'était alors que je sens qu'il a besoin de moi. »

Scott hocha la tête, un peu ailleurs. Ça lui faisait étrange de voir le loup ici, en leur présence. Alors qu'il avait quitté la meute suite à la mort d'Allison. Comme si tout cela avait été beaucoup trop difficile pour lui, ne pouvant le supporter une mort de plus. Ayant déjà perdu ses parents,ainsi que son grand frère.

Malgré l'accueil de Mélissa dans la famille McCall, il avait eu du mal, et même revenir en sachant que cette dernière était désormais en couple avec Christopher Argent. Il ressentait toujours le sentiment de culpabilité et surtout de peine intense qu'importe les années écoulées. Pourtant, il savait ce que c'était que d'être seul, cette femme, qui l'avait accueillit dans sa famille avait le droit d'être heureuse. Elle le méritait, même plus que d'autres.

« Ok, mais là, il se fait tard alors je vous propose de se retrouver demain pour en parler. »  
« De préférence avec un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. » Fit remarquer la banshee dans un petit sourire.  
« … Avec un petit-déjeuner. » Confirmât finalement Jackson dans un petit rire, amusé de son attitude.  
« Heu... moi contrairement aux trois autres, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une chambre d'hôtel et tout, donc si vous voulez bien m'héberger, ça sera pas de refus. »  
« Heu... tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je vais rester avec Stiles. » Dit Cora en haussant les épaules, pas dérangée par le fait de laisser son lit.

L'émissaire jeta tout de même un regard en direction de la jeune femme, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas juste dormir. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme si de rien n'était alors que... alors qu'il était peut-être en vie. Quelque part. En train de souffrir le martyr, tellement que son loup intérieur appelait à l'aide ceux qu'il avait créé.

Stiles était partagé. Entre l'espoir, mais aussi la peur que cela soit vrai et que l'homme qu'il aimait soit dans une très mauvaise position. Il avait juste l'envie de voler à son secours, qu'importe si cela le mettait aussi en danger.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air fou, il se dirigea en direction de sa propre chambre tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ne voulant pas croire une telle chose. Que... qu'il soit là, à aller dormir alors qu'il pourrait prendre son sac et partir pour aider Derek. Il voulait le sauver ! Il devait le sauver merde !

À peine dans sa chambre qu'il se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque improvisé, regardant les reliures à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider, qui pourrait lui permettre de ne pas rester là les bras croisés comme un imbécile.

Et c'est dans cette position, dans cette folie que Cora le trouva, l'observant d'un air triste, sachant le combat intérieur qu'était en train de vivre l'émissaire. Pour elle. Il était question de son frère, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu déjà deux fois.

La première, cela avait même duré plus longtemps que cette fois-là, six ans ! Pendant six ans, elle avait cru qu'elle était la seule survivante de sa famille. La peur l'avait empêché de réveiller qui elle était réellement, quitte à mentir et prétendre qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

La seconde. Il avait disparu. Mais avait été enlevé par Kate. Si bien qu'il était revenu dans une autre forme, celle du gamin dont elle se souvenait lors de son enfance. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu, rien que le savoir l'avait perturbé, au point qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Puis il y avait eu la troisième. Qu'elle pensait être la bonne. Comment... comment est-ce qu'une telle folie était-elle possible ? Pourquoi devait-elle à chaque fois subir une telle perte ? Elle en avait assez, vraiment !

« Je te jure que s'il est encore en vie, je ne le lâcherais plus jamais. »

Il s'installa sur le bord de son lit, ses mains contre ses lèvres, cherchant dans sa mémoire la réponse. Qu'il soit question d'une matière, une plante, une formule, qu'importe tant que cela lui permettait de le sortir de là où il était.

« Stiles... »

Il ne voulait pas parler, si bien qu'il secoua la tête avec violence, refusant de piper un mot sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pour quelle raison.

« Stiles... tu... »

Ses mains tremblaient, si bien qu'il cherchait un moyen de le cacher en appuyant sa main sur la poigne, regardant le sol fixement. Merde ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. S'il... s'il pouvait le sauver ! Non ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il allait le faire ! Ils allaient chercher où ils se trouvaient et ils allaient le sauver ! Le sortir de là !

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir... mais... il faut... il faut que tu essayes, comme ça demain... tu pourras en parler sans... être trop fatiguée. »  
« Je ne peux pas... il faut que je trouve quelque chose. » Il se leva pour reprendre une nouvelle fois sa quête d'une ou plusieurs réponses. « Juste... merde. S'il est vraiment quelque part, comment tu peux croire que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?! »  
« Je sais Stiles. »  
« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » Il se tourna dans sa direction. « … Je dois faire quelque chose ! Quitte à ne pas dormir. » Il attrapa finalement un ouvrage particulier sur la connexion, étant celui-ci qu'il avait lu et aider à faire apparaître Cora lorsqu'il le désirait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le refaire, mais à plus grande échelle. « Est-ce ça veut dire que son loup a prit possession de lui ? »  
« Heu... Pas exactement... Il est encore lui, mais... c'est le loup qui y est en majorité... enfin, je ne connais pas grand chose de tout ça, aucun membre de ma famille ne s'est retrouvé dans une telle situation sauf... Peter. Et même lui, il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

Il hocha la tête, mais entreprit tout de même d'ouvrir le livre qu'il ouvrit, son regard directement posé sur les lignes. Cora l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Finalement, elle se réfugia sous les couvertures, déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixant des yeux le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle aussi doutée de réussir à dormir.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas les capacités de Stiles et savait qu'à part quitter les lieux et la meute pour renifler chaque recoin des Etats-Unis pour retrouver Derek, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait le retrouver ! Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle ne fasse rien.

Elle s'endormit lorsque le soleil se leva, entendant encore les feuilles se tourner, Stiles étant plongé dans une recherche intensive.

Lorsque Stiles se décida à rejoindre les invités et les membres de la meute, une bonne partie de la journée était passé. Il avait refusé qu'on le dérange. Que ce soit pour manger ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Rien à faire ! Il voulait trouver quelque chose pour aider Derek. Pourtant rien. Rien ne pouvait le retrouver. La seule possibilité qui lui avait été offerte, c'est s'il avait été son émissaire. Un Alpha et son émissaire ayant un lien très important et solide. Malheureusement, Derek était plus un Alpha Oméga, qu'un Alpha s'entourant d'une meute et avoir un émissaire ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

De toute façon, Stiles se voyait très mal laisser tomber son meilleur ami pour l'Alpha, même s'il était question de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, il le regrettait. Vraiment fort.

« Tiens. »

Malia lui tendit un croissant, ayant à peine mis le pied dans la pièce principale. Stiles eu juste à survoler du regard les lieux, tout le monde était déjà présent. Et surtout cette bêta qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Même si le réel problème était le fait qu'il ignorait pour quelle raison Derek l'avait mordu.

La mort de Boyd et d'Erica avait été un coup dur pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il transforme une autre personne ? Et le fait que cette dernière n'ait aucune envie d'expliquer le frustrait encore plus. Si bien que malgré le fait qu'il s'appuie dos contre le mur, plantant ses dents dans son croissant tout en observant la scène sous ses yeux.

« On va d'abord s'occuper de Kira et ensuite, on part à la recherche de Derek. » Lançât l'Alpha tout en passant son pouce entre ses lèvres, peu certain de faire le bon choix. Faut dire qu'il était partagé, entre son ex-petite amie à qui il tenait tout de même et son mentor, cette espèce de grand-frère bourru qui lui avait permis d'évoluer en tant que Loup-garou. Oui, c'était grâce à Derek qu'il était l'Alpha qu'il était aujourd'hui. Chaque membre de sa meute ou presque avait dû tuer pour survivre sauf lui.

Pourquoi ? Pour devenir le véritable Alpha qu'il était. Mais il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, surtout depuis Théo. Il se rendait compte de ce côté de sa personnalité qui forçait les membres de son entourage à être des assassins, même s'il était surtout question de défense.

Et désormais. Cette noirceur était celle de Stiles, le nogitsune avait laissé des traces et ces dernières n'étaient pas décidés à disparaître, non bien au contraire. Il le voyait. Il était témoin du changement qui opérait sur l'émissaire. Sur la limite de devenir une espèce de Darach même s'il doutait fortement que Stiles puisse un jour effectuer des sacrifices humains.

Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que la mort de Derek l'avait touché à ce point ? C'était lui qui était leur lien, et même si les deux hommes avaient souvent travaillé ensemble. Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui justifiait une telle soif de puissance et de vengeance de la part de l'humain.

Mais il gardait un œil sur lui. Parce qu'il le devait et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Stiles restait un de ses ancrages, qui lui permettait de garder sa part d'humanité. Et rien que d'y penser, Scott lui jeta un regard, qui dura plus longtemps que les autres, avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Fixant un Stiles à l'air morose, mangeant en prenant tout son temps le repas qu'on lui avait offert.

Ouais, il resterait toujours présent pour lui. Parce qu'il le devait. C'était aussi un de ses rôles et certainement bien plus important que celui d'être un Alpha.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclamer : Le créateur de Teen Wolf

Pairing : Sterek et d'autres

Rating : M

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Je pars en vacances, je pourrais donc pas poster durant les deux prochaines semaines, mais je promets de poster dès mon retour.

 **Quatrième Chapitre**

Debout. Face à la vue que lui offrait sa propre maison. Sa jeep bleutée à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux alors qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'est-à-dire prendre la voiture et rouler le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills et se rapprocher de Cora Hale. Étant la première personne qui pouvait les renseigner et surtout les aider, étant là depuis plusieurs années désormais.

Son père était parti travailler, le prenant dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, prouvant que lui aussi avait du mal à le laisser partir. Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre si longtemps que Stiles en avait les muscles endolories, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en repensant à cette étreinte. Son père allait lui manquer. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser tant de choses. Surtout avec toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui s'étaient retrouvés en ville.

Mais malgré lui. Il avait hâte de partir, d'aller voir le monde. Et cette fois, bien plus que le Mexique. Cela n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Il sursauta, tournant la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de le surprendre et surtout de lui faire battre le cœur si fort.

« Derek ! Putain... » Une main sur le cœur. « Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de débarquer à pas de loup. »  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'as pas entendu. »

Regard faussement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Nous devons être à 20heures à San Francisco. »  
« Je sais... Scott et Malia doivent me rejoindre. »  
« … Et où est le petit nouveau ? »  
« Alec ? Ah... il est avec Cora. »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ce gosse est avec ma sœur ? »  
« Parce qu'il était en sécurité avec elle et que ça servait à rien de le ramener ici. » Le loup roula des yeux, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée qu'un jeune adolescent soit en compagnie de sa petite sœur. « Cora sait se défendre. »  
« Bien évidemment. »

Il regarda son aîné avec un sourire au coin, se moquant silencieusement de son attitude protectrice envers Cora. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Comme quoi, même s'il avait un air bourru, qu'il paraissait froid et distant, Derek était aussi un être humain. Un être humain tellement adorable qu'il se sentait craquer encore plus.

« Pourquoi ton cœur est aussi bruyant ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Fichu loup garou !

« Je... je... je... je suis juste ému, parce que je vais partir de là, je vais partir de cette maison qui est ma maison depuis toujours et j'ai pas très envie et puis je... »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux rester. »  
« Je ne vais pas laisser Scott tout seul. »

L'alpha eut un petit rire moqueur.

« De vrai siamois. »

Stiles effectua une moue qui se voulait boudeuse.

« T'as jamais eu de meilleurs amis ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Un long silence de la part de Derek, si bien que l'émissaire en herbe se sentit coupable, peut-être avait-il toucher un point sensible.

« Je suis un loup-garou de naissance, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être proche d'un humain. »

Il hocha la tête, déçu tout de même. Trouvant tout cela dommage. Derek avait été obligé de se priver de beaucoup de choses parce qu'il était ce qu'il était. L'amour. L'amitié. Et on lui avait arraché sa famille. Stiles ressentit beaucoup de peine pour lui, au point qu'il avait juste le désir de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Stiles. »  
« Je n'ai pas pitié ! »  
« Je sens tes émotions, je te rappelle. »

Stiles expira bruyamment.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Derek, je... » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Je trouve juste dommage que tu te sois empêché de vivre parce que tu es un loup-garou. »

Aucune réponse. Stiles en fut surpris. Assez pour garder ses prunelles posées sur Derek.

Mais cette intimité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés fût coupé par l'arrivée d'un couple. Scott et Malia.

« Salut... on dérange quelque chose ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas, espérant sans doute que Derek le contredisse. Ne confirme pas le fait qu'il s'empêchait réellement de vivre parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Parce que cela l'énervait. Parce que cela lui donnait juste plus envie d'être à ses côtés. De l'aimer, de le chérir. Il le voudrait tellement. Mais est-ce que Derek lui le voulait ? Il espérait. Stupidement sans aucun doute, que ses sentiments puissent être juste un tout petit peu partagé ? Même s'il était avec Braeden.

« Non. »

Malia tarda son regard sur l'émissaire et son ancrage. Stiles le restant malgré qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Elle posa sa main sur son bras comme pour l'encourager silencieusement à se confier, mais l'humain esquiva et se dirigea en direction de sa jeep, s'installant juste devant le volant.

« Bon... on va devoir y aller. »  
« Hm... je vous rejoins dans une semaine. »  
« Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à faire ici ? » Demandât Malia d'un air confus.  
« Ouais... Quelques petits trucs de famille à régler. »  
« … Il ne faudrait pas qu'un membre de la famille Hale reste ici ? »  
« Si, Peter restera. »

Elle grimaça en pensant à son père biologique. En voilà un qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à accepter avec tous ses défauts.

« … hm, je voyais quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« Je passerais quelques fois, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant puis s'installa à l'arrière, s'affalant dessus tout en regardant le plafond du véhicule. Sentant d'avance que le voyage allait durer longtemps.

« Bon ben... À dans une semaine alors. »

Derek hocha simplement la tête puis tourna les talons, s'en allant sous le regard d'un Stiles dépité.

Il ne lui avait même pas dit.

* * *

« Scott... Faut que je te parle. »

Stiles venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre de son meilleur ami, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement, stressé et surtout inquiet. Il sentait venir des reproches et autre.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'appuya contre le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« … je ne pourrais pas aller chercher Kira. »  
« Pourquoi ? Le plan ne te convient pas ? »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça... juste qu'avec Cora, on a découvert que du cormier était incrusté à l'intérieur des murs de l'étage où on pense que Kira est... Donc si je rentre... je pourrais plus me métamorphoser, mais en plus, je ne pourrais plus sortir. »  
« C'est un sorbier contre les émissaires ? »  
« Toutes les créatures en faite... contrairement au sorbier, lorsqu'un être avec des dons penètre les lieux et se retrouve piégé, il est incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il est donc totalement faible, c'est comme si... on se retrouvait plongé dans une éclipse lunaire en permanence. »

L'Alpha véritable hocha la tête, démontrant qu'il avait entendu.

« Et puis... j'ai envie d'aller chercher Derek. »

Froncement de sourcil.

« On va aller le chercher, mais il faut qu'on s'occupe de Kira d'abord. »  
« On ne peut rien faire pour Kira pour l'instant à part utiliser la méthode de Malia, c'est-à-dire de tout exploser. »  
« Oui, mais si tu t'en vas et pars pour aller chercher Derek, on ne pourra pas aider Kira, on doit rester ensemble. »  
« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour faire exploser un bâtiment. »  
« Stiles ! J'ai toujours besoin de toi ! »  
« Et bien, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles Scott, tu as Alec, Malia, Lydia... tu peux t'en sortir avec eux et c'est juste pour... » Il haussa les épaules. « … Quelque temps. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux absolument aller le chercher ? Jackson, Ethan, Isaac et la fille vont aller le chercher, ils sont venus pour ça ! S'ils ont besoin de nous, on les aidera. »  
« Je veux aller chercher Derek ! » Dit-il dans un ton catégorique et regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je dois aller le chercher. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il devait le faire, c'était juste... Impossible de faire autrement. Rester les bras croisés alors qu'il y avait cet espoir au fond de lui que les espérances des créations de Derek soit véridique, il devait... Il devait faire quelque chose ! Obligatoirement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Scott, je t'assure, tout est en ordre... Deaton s'occupe de la maison de Jackson... on s'y retrouvera. »  
« Ah ouais ? Et dans combien de temps ? »

Il pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas du tout la réponse.

« … Dans... un mois ? »

Lourd silence.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument aller le chercher ? »

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de son frère de cœur. Gardant le silence tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait peur, peur de lui avouer. Même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas déranger Scott. Enfin, il ne serait pas dérangé de savoir qu'il pouvait visiblement avoir une attirance envers la gente masculine. Enfin, un homme en particulier. Derek Hale. C'était beaucoup plus difficile d'avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le loup de naissance plutôt que le fait qu'il était peut-être bisexuel.

Tellement difficile qu'il laissait ses doigts jouer ensemble et les regardait cherchant à calmer son anxiété.

« Stiles ? »

Il leva les yeux.

« Je... crois que je l'aime. »  
« Quoi ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que... je suis amoureux de Derek. »  
« Hein ? De Derek ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement. Pour laisser le temps à Scott de comprendre la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Cela prit un sacré moment puisque le regard de Scott s'agrandit comme ses lèvres après plusieurs secondes.

« Quoi ? Derek ! »

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant d'un air sévère, refusant d'entendre un quelconque reproche. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi et puis tant qu'à faire l'Alpha solitaire était une bonne personne. Certes, un peu compliqué, difficile à vivre et très ténébreux, au point qu'il était certain que plusieurs de ses secrets n'étaient certainement pas connu d'eux.

« Mais... depuis... comment ? »  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer à partir de quand j'ai commencé à trouver ses dents de lapin irrésistible alors... » Il effectua un mouvement de manivelle avec ses mains. « … J'ai besoin de le faire Scott, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

Nouveau long silence, mais Scott se contenta de se lever et tendre la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Je comprends... mais fait gaffe. »

Emu. Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement tout en couvant du regard son meilleur ami.

« Paraît que la mort à un peu de mal à m'accepter auprès d'elle donc bon. »

Un rire fut échangé entre les deux hommes.

« Et pense à balancer des infos aussi ! »

Il hocha la tête.

« T'inquiètes mec. »  
« … et... si vraiment y'a moyen... Attrape ce loup grincheux entre tes griffes. »  
« Hé ! J'ai bien eu Lydia nan ? » Fit-il remarquer d'un air fier en levant le menton, jouant le jeu.  
« C'est vrai... tu lâches jamais l'affaire. »

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre entre les deux hommes alors qu'ils se prenaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

• • • • •

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles ? »

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel venait à peine de s'ouvrir sur un Ethan, ne comprenant pas la présence de Stiles Stilinski juste devant lui.

« … Je veux vous aider à chercher Derek. »

Les sourcils qui se froncent.

« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que vous avez besoin d'un émissaire et Scott pas pour l'instant. »

Il haussa les épaules puis pencha la tête pour couler un regard sur Cora qui les épiait d'où elle se trouvait, souhaitant qu'elle l'aide. Il se voyait très mal devoir expliquer à un ancien ennemi la raison principale pour laquelle il souhaitait retrouver l'Alpha solitaire.

« Laisse le entrer Ethan, nous avons besoin de lui. »

Un regard échangé entre les deux hommes qui dura plusieurs secondes, le loup semblant chercher des réponses puis il se décala pour laisser entrer l'émissaire. Chose que ce dernier fit, mais tout en restant debout en plein milieux de la pièce, attendant patientement d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur avancée.

« D'après les informations qu'on a pu réunir, ça fait sept mois qu'on a cette sensation, donc on peut dire qu'il est bloqué au même endroit depuis ce temps... ou qu'il ait dans les alentours, je doute fortement qu'il puisse beaucoup se déplacer, il doit sans doute essayer de survivre, cacher quelque part pour se protéger et ne pas attirer l'attention. Un loup solitaire est une cible... un Alpha encore plus. »

Stiles hocha la tête, ayant juste l'envie de secouer le fils Hale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi têtu ? Refusant d'intégrer leur meute malgré le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient entraidés.

« Enfin, personnellement, j'ai commencé à sentir cette impression il y a cinq mois. » Fit remarquer Isaac en sortant de la salle de bain pour s'installer au côté de Cora.

« La mission de Peter et Derek a eu lieu au Texas... Donc faudrait qu'on cherche dans les alentours. »

La plupart hochèrent la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient y faire ? »  
« Des rumeurs comme quoi des militaires souhaitaient utiliser des êtres surnaturels au combat ont commencé à circuler. »  
« Vous n'aviez pas pensé qu'ils aient étés capturés ? » Demandât Jackson en observant Cora avec scepticisme.  
« Si... mais Derek a une tendance... celle d'être capturée mort plutôt que vivant. » Avouât Stiles tout en mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'aimant pas répéter ses mots.  
« Surtout, s'il risquait d'être utilisé pour ses compétences. » Rajoutât Cora.  
« Et le fait que Scott ait sentit la perte nous as permis de confirmer les croyances. »

Ethan hocha la tête, cherchant à en savoir bien plus.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a des chasseurs là-bas ? »  
« Pas d'après Argent... Les Argents sont la seule famille de chasseur au Etats-Unis... les Calaveras s'occupe des Amérique du Sud et une autre famille du Canada. Normalement, ils n'ont pas le droit de se rendre sur le territoire de l'autre sans prévenir.»  
« Et vous ne pensez pas que le fait qu'Argent ne soit plus vraiment dans la course fait en sorte qu'une autre famille essaye de prendre sa place ? »

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« Possible... même si Argent n'a pas vraiment arrêté, ils restent juste plus à Beacon Hills. »  
« Il est devenu papa une seconde fois, c'est normal non ? »

Isaac eut un sourire triste en y repensant. Il faut dire que Chris s'était occupé de lui en France avant de l'y laisser et Melissa était... comme une mère pour lui. Il ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de retourner sur les terres où il avait vécu sa vie et surtout retrouver cette famille qui l'avait acceuilit.

« Sans doute. »  
« Donc... on devrait s'y rendre. »  
« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée pour commencer les recherches... »  
« Ok, alors... Qui est prêt à voyager ? »  
« Nous, il va falloir qu'on retourne rapidement en Angleterre. » Dit Jackson. « Mais Lumidee peut rester avec vous. »

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains, plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de se servir une brioche dans laquelle elle mordit délicatement tout en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils telle une dame particulièrement élégante.

« Moi je reste... il est hors de question que je parte sans Derek. » Répondit simplement Isaac.  
« D'accord, donc on est quatre... On part dés demain pour le Texas. » Se fit entendre la voix de Cora tandis qu'elle prit son téléphone portable pour prendre les renseignements pour un départ rapide. « 24heures de route. »  
« Ça va, je m'attendais à pire. »  
« Tu comptes aussi conduire au moins ? » Stiles regarda en direction d'Isaac, déjà par avance épuisé rien qu'en s'imaginant conduire aussi longtemps. Il pourrait maximum le faire durant huit heures. Et encore, cela serait le cas s'ils se reposaient un peu.  
« Ben ouais, on va s'arranger tous les trois. »  
« Je sais aussi conduire. » Fit remarquer Lumidee, appréciant guère qu'on la mette de côté.

Stiles ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette femme conduire sa voiture. Son véhicule était tout de même son bébé, un précieux présent qu'il ne voulait pas laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui.

« On peut se débrouiller à trois. » Et il valait mieux qu'elle n'essaye de pas de discuter avec lui, sinon il sentait qu'il allait craquer et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. « Bref, on se retrouve demain à 10heures devant le loft. » N'ajoutant pas une parole de plus, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Cora qui suivit les mêmes mouvements.  
« Ok... demain 10heures. »

Un échange de hochement de tête puis Stiles quitta les lieux, n'aimant pas vraiment rester dans une chambre avec trop de personne qu'il avait du mal à accepter. La première étant Ethan, certes il savait que le plus dangereux des deux était Aiden et que ce dernier était mort, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter qu'il avait tout de même tuer des gens et étaient même parfois encore animer par ce même désir.

La seconde personne. C'était Jackson. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec ce dernier. Bien au contraire. S'ils avaient pu se lancer dans une bataille, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute fait tant il l'avait détesté. Non... pas avait. Il le détestait toujours. Jackson était toujours le même, même s'il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pour quelle raison il s'était présenté ici. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

La troisième était cette femme. Dont il ne connaissait rien, mais dont on essayait d'imposer la présence. C'était lui qui se méfiait des gens et ce dernier point ne changerait pas de sitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? »

Il lui jeta un simple regard, ne souhaitant pas répondre tant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'hôtel. Il savait parfaitement que cette dernière avait la capacité de l'entendre. Et dès qu'il atteint sa jeep, il pénétra à l'intérieur et tourna la tête en direction de cet hôtel. L'observant un moment.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »  
« T'es sûr que ce n'est pas ta jalousie qui parle ? »  
« Non.. Elle cache quelque chose. »  
« Si elle ne veut pas expliquer pour quelle raison, elle a été transformée, c'est son droit Stiles. »  
« Je ne le nie pas... mais ce n'est pas juste ça... Derek était trop... enfin, tu sais ce qui est arrivé avec Boyd et Erica, il n'a transformé depuis... pourquoi elle ? »  
« J'en sais rien... s'il est encore en vie, essaye de lui demander. »  
« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me répondra pas. »

Fichu loup garou bien trop secret.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne lui as jamais demandé pour Paige si ? »  
« … Non. »

La dernière Hale secoua la tête de droite à gauche en ricanant, si bien que son rire se faisait encore entendre alors que le véhicule s'éloignait.

« Alors... tu vas le chercher ? »

Stiles sursauta et se retourna en direction de la porte. Là, où se trouvait Lydia, l'observant tandis qu'il remplissait un sac de sport de vêtement et affaire dont il aurait besoin. Ignorant totalement combien de temps, ils allaient y rester.

« … Ouais. »

Il reprit son activité, mais avec un peu moins de vigueur. Ça lui faisait étrange de parler ainsi avec Lydia. Ils avaient été proches, ils l'étaient toujours puisqu'ils étaient capables de mourir l'un pour l'autre, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Stiles espérait juste que ça ne soit pas à cause de lui. La banshee restait tout de même la première personne qu'il avait aimé et durant plusieurs années en plus, il avait grandi en l'observant, il avait évolué en souhaitant se faire remarquer, il était devenu celui qu'il était en étant heureux de son attention sur lui.

Et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui. Il était plus en compagnie de Cora. Donc, peut-être que c'était de sa faute finalement. S'enfermer dans une tristesse avec une personne qui lui rappelait Derek et surtout semblait avoir le même caractère que lui, lui avait fait du bien. Aussi malsain que cela, soit-il. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, cela avait été automatique.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps qu'on en parle ? »  
« Qu'on parle de quoi ? »  
« De nous. »

Il arrêta ses mouvements un long moment, ne sachant pas du tout que dire. Mais finalement, il laissa tomber son sweat rougeâtre non loin et fit face à Lydia, acceptant qu'ils parlent. Enfin. D'eux deux. Un sujet sur lequel ils n'avaient pas du tout échangé.

« On peut en parler si tu veux. »  
« Je préfère qu'on le fasse... loin des loups qui ont des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Il sourit, comprenant son point de vue. Ils étaient les deux seules qui n'avaient pas cette capacité vivant dans cette demeure. C'était... étrange.

« Ouais, j'ai des trucs à acheter en plus alors allons-y. »

Il prit sa veste dont il se couvrit le corps puis alla en direction de l'extérieur. Lydia à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent durant un moment, en direction du centre commercial non loin, mais cherchant surtout à se donner du courage. Visiblement, à force de fuir le sujet, ils avaient désormais du mal à en parler.

« Tu comptes le lui dire si vous... si vous le retrouvez ? »  
« Il le sait déjà. »

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Elle aurait compris que l'émissaire n'avoue jamais une telle chose, surtout lorsque la personne était Derek Hale. Il cachait tellement ses sentiments, ses émotions, tous qui pouvaient démontrer une marque de faiblesse à ses yeux.

« Oh... et ? » Il haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant pas expliquer la scène ou encore expliquer son point de vue. Cela allait juste le déprimer encore plus et franchement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il devait garder le contrôle, il allait sauver Derek et... ensuite il... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais il verrait bien. « Je vois... » Il entra dans le magasin, circulant entre les rayons. « Te connaissant, je pensais que tu essayerais de... enfin, comme tu l'as fais pour moi. »

« Ouais... mais c'est Derek. »  
« Et je suis Lydia Martin. »

Il rit malgré lui tout en tendant la main pour attraper des sandwichs.

« C'est vrai. »  
« Alors... ? »

Il resta silencieux, ignorant ce qu'il devait ou pouvait dire.

« Surtout qu'il le sait déjà... alors... t'auras pas à le cacher, juste... à lui montrer que tu es là. »

Stiles regarda la jeune femme un long moment, sans même piper mot.

« Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? »  
« Parce que je t'aime Stiles... et je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Emu. L'émissaire passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ex-petite amie pour l'approcher contre lui et la serrer contre elle. Elle était tellement plus douce et gentille que ce que les autres pouvaient croire et il était heureux d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte. À croire qu'il craquait totalement pour les personnes qui cachaient leur personnalité beaucoup plus douce et tendre derrière une carapace particulièrement tenace.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lydia. »

Des mains allèrent à l'arrière de son dos pour le serrer à son tour. Réfugiant son visage dans son cou. Heureuse d'être aussi proche de lui après autant de temps.


End file.
